Application of a liquid crystal display device has filled in everywhere in people's life, such as a mobile phone, a game machine, a computer display, a television and the like. A traditional liquid crystal display device drives a liquid crystal panel to display generally in a manner of bonding by a gate driving IC and a source driving IC, and a driving technique for disposing a gate driver on the liquid crystal display integrally (gate in panel, GIP) arises to meet requirements for an increased resolution and a competitive cost pressure. In this technique, a gate driving circuit is composed of a plurality of thin film transistors TFTs, its manufacture process is the same as the liquid crystal display, which can reduce expenses of using the gate driving IC without increasing process difficulty and the cost.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a liquid crystal display driven by the existing GIP technique. A gate driving apparatus is composed of a plurality of shift register units 1 connected in cascade, each of the shift register units corresponds to a gate driving signal line, wherein a STV (frame start signal) provides a start signal with a cycle being same as a frame frequency to the shift register unit S1; a first clock signal CLK and a second clock signal CLKB are the same but have opposite polarities, and are used for controlling the shift register to output a high level signal or a low level signal. A low level maintaining signal is provided to the shift register by VSS. An output signal from the shift register unit S1 is as a start signal for a next shift register unit S2 and provides a reset signal to the shift register unit S1 at the same time when the shift register unit S2 outputs a high level, so that the output from the S1 is at the low level to produce a progressive driving process of the liquid crystal display device.
However, since the output signal from the shift register is connected directly with the gate driving signal line, the signal output from the shift register may change abnormally when a short-circuit occurs in the wirings associated with the gate driving signal lines (for example, a gate signal line and a data signal line, the gate signal line and a common electrode line) within the panel of the liquid crystal display device, which may affect visibly the resetting of the previous shift register and the turning-on of the next shift register and in turn cause a disorder in timings and operation states of all of the shift registers, such that a display in a full screen is abnormal or fails. This problem may also affect seriously the research and analysis of reasons for the defect of the abnormality in a picture displaying, which will be made by engineers, and it is not benefit for increasing the product yield.